


Suppressing instinct

by Queeraf1



Category: Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:08:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26323909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queeraf1/pseuds/Queeraf1
Summary: I don't feel remorse.I don't feel guilt.Forgive me.





	Suppressing instinct

This is a short memo?Story?I don't really know.  
I was not born like the others(even you reading this).Ok that's a lie,I was born quite normally by my mum in a hospital (I made it obvious). I'm writing this because I promised someone I would.My name is Aaron Applebum ... it's not.  
My name is Wadelyn Wilson, it's a pretty bad name... that's what you get for being born with hippies for parents.  
It all started in 1992(I'm stalling so I wouldn't skip to what I'm supposed to say).  
So at age ten I killed my first animal,it was a dog my mum got me. She said it would make me feel better, less alone,less empty,less soul dead?  
I called him Meso,I know you are thinking "what a great name" ... it's not.  
I named him after mestopheles, ya know?death.  
I removed the t so I could be spontaneous.  
My mum told me to play with him,I played ...then I heard them.  
They were laughing, they said things that I would do and I had done.They told me I would grow to love my dog and then I would be just like them.They told me I was controlled.  
I told them I didn't like the dog(I did).  
They laughed and told me to prove it, so I went inside the kitchen and brought out a knife and stabbed his leg.They kept laughing...said I would just take him to the vet and he'd be all patched up. I stabbed his eye.  
No he would still live...I failed.  
I stabbed his stomach and brought out all his organs , they smelt nice.i spread his blood all over the floor and I lied down on it.  
I fell asleep,I was still empty...I know what I did was wrong but it didn't feel wrong. It didn't feel right either.  
I ran away, in the woods,no one would mind if I ate things there? right?I killed a lot of animals and washed myself with their blood.I almost died,yet I didn't.10 years past by ,it was getting worse...I could smell them now,I can't be a normal person...all that time and I didn't die,I've lost a lot of body parts,they regrew.  
But it's ok, it's not fair to kill animals.At least I think it isn't?  
It was either them or people.  
I thought I would stay here and not hurt anyone...alone.  
A man came...his name is Peter Parker,he smells repulsive...like perfume and burnt cinder.  
He stuck around and tried to make me stop...I couldn't,he couldn't.  
The voices said I had to kill the dog...I killed my dog . Peter Parker said his aunt called him dog...I told him,he said he'd help me.  
He went away for 3 weeks ,came back and said he was ready,he has said his goodbyes.he slit his hands and I smelled it,it was so nice...I couldn't resist, couldn't suppress it.he smiled and I stabbed him...I ate his eyes,and hair...I liked them.After I buried him I felt guilt...it was nice.  
I'm going to stab myself now, should have done that before but I was selfish.  
This story has a lot of holes , I'm sure you want to know a lot, I just skipped everything,to tell you that it's better to lose yourself than lose others.  
I know no guilt.  
I am bloodthirsty.  
Forgive me.

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise to all who read this trashy excuse for a story.


End file.
